Center-Wide activities (CWA) include 5 elements: 1) Administrative Core (AC), 2) Outreach to Occupational Health and Safety Community/Research-to-Practice Program, 3) Diversity Recruitment and Retention, 4) Interdisciplinary Coordination, and 5) Pilot/Small Grants Research Program. The AC, led by the Center Director and Deputy Director, will be based principally at UCDHSC, provide administrative and web-based communications support for all CWA. An Executive Committee and an External Advisory Panel will actively contribute to the overall direction, management, and assessment of the Center and its component programs. The Outreach Program will form a Community Partnership Committee that will capitalize on two major strengths of the proposed Center: 1) active regional networks of occupational health and safety professional organizations eager to use the MAP ERG to improve interdisciplinary interaction and professional development, including Rocky Mountain Section of American Industrial Hygiene Association, Rocky Mountain Academy of Occupational and Environmental Medicine, Rocky Mountain Education Center at Red Rocks Community College, Colorado Safety Association and Colorado Chapter of American Society of Safety engineers and 2) representatives of the region's Native American and Latino worker health communities, including Indian Health Service's (IHS) Institutional Environmental Health Program, New Mexico and Arizona tribal communities especially the Navajo Nation, the American Indian/Alaska Native Programs (AI/ANP) at UCDHSC with multiple programs including Lakota Tribes in South Dakota, Trinidad State Junior College and Southern New Mexico AHEC. The Diversity Program will be a prominent component of CWA. It will broadly target underrepresented minorities with strong initial focus placed on Native American and Latino students, with leadership from both the CSU Triethnic Center and AI/ANP at UCDHSC. Interdisciplinary Coordination will initiate the systematic integration of training and research activities among the 5 training programs' students and faculty, including curricular redesign, co-teaching, interuniversity course enrollment and credit, shared colloquia/seminar series, shared site-visits, student/ faculty social opportunities, assisted by the AC'S web-based ERC 'intranet1 and list-serve. Pilot Grants will widely solicit applications from through the region, with emphasis on r2p, NORA agenda, and diversity goals [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]